camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Beauregard
Fleur Beauregard is a 16-year-old daughter of Iris. Her roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Fleur is very quirky, awkward, and sweet. She is fairly shy and often has trouble approaching people because she never knows what to say. She appears to be quiet and timid, however once you get to know her, she can be loud and energetic. Fleur's fatal flaw is curiosity. She has a huge imagination, so she always wants to know more. This can often get her into trouble. Growing up in England and having a French background, Fleur has a British accent and is fluent in French. She is quite talented with her singing, songwriting, ukulele, and piano. People often mistaken her to be a daughter of Apollo. Early Life Fleur grew up an only child with her father, Alexander Beauregard, in a small town in Essex called Colchester. Alexander originally lived in France, but moved to Essex a few years before Fleur was born. The rest of Fleur's family lives in France, so before she came to Camp Half-Blood, she would spend her summers with her grandparents in Marseille, France. As a child, Fleur had no friends at school because she was so different from everyone else with of her dyslexia, ADHD, and her overall awkwardness. No one wanted to be friends with the weird girl, and this is why she has trouble approaching people now. All of her friends lived in France. However, this never really bothered Fleur too much because she is a huge introvert. She'd rather be inside playing her ukulele than be at a sleepover or party. Fleur's father was and still is a supporter of the arts. He introduced Fleur to the guitar and piano. She played the guitar for about a year before she decided she wanted to learn the ukulele. When Fleur turned 13, she started writing her own songs. Growing up without a mother, she was always curious about what had happened to her mother as her father refused to speak about Fleur's mother. Finally on her 14th birthday, Alexander explained everything to her. At first, Fleur was angry. She locked herself in her room for 3 days, refusing to make eye contact with her father. This was odd for her as she is not one to hold grudges or even get mad at people often. Fleur finally realized that Camp Half-Blood is where she belongs, so she left to camp a week later. It took a while before Fleur got claimed by Iris; about 6 months. This came as a shock to everyone, as they all expected her to be a child of Apollo with her musical ability. At the same time, it made sense to her at least as she had always been able to create small rainbows. She eventually learned how to control this ability, and even learned how to create Iris Messages. Fleur goes home for a month every summer to visit her father and her family in France. Appearance Fleur previously had long, brown hair but she cut it up to her shoulders not too long ago. She also has hazel eyes and fair skin. Fleur's model is Dodie Clark, more commonly known as doddleoddle on YouTube. :-) Alliances *none yet Enemies *none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Fleur can create rainbows *Fleur can make Iris Messages *Fleur is good with her bow and arrow *Fleur can play ukulele, guitar, and piano *Fleur is very good at singing and songwriting Gallery 635776130744062857405021791_tumblr_nsxj82BWdG1ucszwxo3_500.gif 11866283_900190400050412_5486762410346714112_n.jpg tumblr_noaselH6mT1sixguco2_500.gif 11821794_442280529278322_687437806_n.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 8.01.18 PM.png maxresdefaultff.jpg 7844f9ae9f2639097d2af321e98a3e88-395.jpg 11875366_168359533504030_1760016639_n.jpg tumblr_na90xrf5NV1trhk32o1_500.jpg 11875595_1032194373457962_116853983_n.jpg tumblr_npooxnp8Gx1u0dx7po1_500.jpg doddleoddle.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-14 at 7.56.24 PM.png 11371045_874562122591494_567552069_n.jpg maxresdefault-1fda.jpg Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Child of Iris Category:Sixteen Category:British Category:French Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Brown hair Category:Hazel eyes